A Ruff Day
This episode is the ninth episode of the first season of That1Flippy's Episodes, and the ninth episode overall. Roles Starring *Hailey *Whistle (dark blue version of him, but doesn't flip out like him; he is just too playful) Featuring *Giggles *Lumpy Appearances *Cuddles Plot Hailey is out in an empty field with Giggles and the two decide to plant some trees there. Hailey is about to sit down when a blue dog hops over to her from behind and rips the bottom half of her skin off, revealing her flesh. She screams in horror as Giggles suddenly turns around and sees this, and she makes a terrified face. The dog eats the skin and hops away. Hailey looks around and sees her house in the distance. She starts running towards her house, with her hands covering her crotch. She runs across the street to her house and realizes that her keys were in her pockets which were in the bottom half of her skin that was eaten by the dog. She starts kicking the door down in anger and frustration. She finds a knife on the ground and starts cutting at the wooden door, eventually making a hole big enough for her to fit in so she can get inside. She tosses the knife across the street where it stabs Cuddles, who is sitting down on the ground outside, in the back of the head. He starts screaming in pain and tries to get the knife out. He pulls the knife out but it slips out of his hands, flies into the air, and stabs him in the heart, killing him. Hailey, now inside her house, looks around for a second pair of skin/pants, and finds a pair in her closet. She then puts it on and walks back out of her house. As she walks outside, she sees the blue dog, slowly approaching her. She notices the hole and looks for stuff she can barricade it with. She pushes a table, some chairs, a door, and a couch against the front door. She then sighs in relief and then feels something pulling on her skin from behind. And apparently, the blue dog is back, pulling the skin on her butt. Hailey starts screaming, and Lumpy, who is next door, hears her screams and runs over to her house to see what's wrong. He sees that her back door is gone, walks in, and sees the blue dog, who is pulling the skin on her butt. Lumpy runs up to the dog and starts trying to pull him off. Lumpy successfully pulls the dog off, but the blue dog still got a piece of Hailey's skin. Lumpy watches her walk up stairs, and looks up to see the dog on his head, pulling on his head's skin where his brain is. He starts trying to get the dog off, then Hailey sees him struggling with the dog, and she gets an idea. She looks in her kitchen and finds a broken chair. She rips one of the legs off, then runs up to the blue dog and tries to hit the blue dog with the chair leg. She frowns for a second and closes her eyes before she swings at the dog with the chair leg. She thinks she is hitting the dog, then continues to hit over and over again. When she opens her eyes, she sees a dead Lumpy there and screams. She realizes that she had killed Lumpy, so she drags the body outside through the back door, which is missing, and lays it down on the ground before turning around to see the blue dog there, panting. The episode ends with the dog ripping off part of the skin on her belly and running outside with it. Moral "Always bring a second pair of pants!" Deaths *Cuddles gets stabbed in the face by Hailey, then the knife slips off his hands and stabs his heart. *Lumpy gets beaten to death by Hailey. Injuries *Hailey's skin gets ripped off a few times throughout the episode. *Lumpy's head's skin gets ripped off. Goofs # The outline on Hailey's bow is not the right color #* The bow itself is messed up. Trivia *This episode is slightly based off of the canon episode Doggone It. *Whistle tearing off the skin off of Hailey's butt is a parody of the Coppertone sunscreen logo. *The title is a pun ("a rough day") Category:Episodes by That1Flippy Category:Fan Episodes